Rogue
Rogues are quiet, stealthy and deadly. They use their speed and stealth to gain an the upper hand on their enemies. They wield daggers and knives to deal damage with precise stabs and cuts. Every Level: * 7 + Vit HP. * 1 Proficiency and 1 Skill. Level 1: * Class Passive: Passive that relates to your Class, which defines your personal specialities on the battlefield. * Ability: A magical or physical move that damages, affects or modifies the target in order to succeed in battle. * In and Out (Free) - You enter and leave combat with great ease or hide to reduce the risk of harm. You may, on your turn, either use Disengage or Hide as a Free. Level 2: * Ability: A magical or physical move that damages, affects or modifies the target in order to succeed in battle. * Cheap Shot (Passive) - You are good at taking the correct strikes at the right moment. If you have Bonus(+4) or more on an Attack Roll, you deal 1d4 per Proficiency Modifier extra Damage. Level 3: * Ability: A magical or physical move that damages, affects or modifies the target in order to succeed in battle. * Big Crits (Passive) - You know how to hit enemies in the correct places. Your Critical Hit Range increases by 1. When you do a Critical Hit, the target takes extra True Damage equal to your level. Level 4: * Ability: A magical or physical move that damages, affects or modifies the target in order to succeed in battle. * Quick Steps (Passive) - You can move with great speed. You may move up to double your distance during your Movement but must not use your Movement next turn. Level 5: * Exploit (Free) - You know how to use the most of an advantageous situation. On an Attack Roll on your turn, you may double all Bonus(+X), becoming Bonus(+2X). This is applied before considering any Penalty(+Y). You may do this thrice per Long Rest. Level 6: * Many Hits (Passive) - You know how to hit enemies in the correct places even more. Your Critical Hit Range increases by 1. When you do a Critical Hit on your turn, you may immediately take an Active as a Free. Level 7: * Quick Dodge (Reaction) - You can evade incoming danger by jumping out of the way. Once per Round, when taking Damage, you can reduce it to half. You can only use this thrice per Long Rest. Level 8: * Silent Strikes (Passive) - When attacking while hidden you do not necessarily show yourself. When making an Attack Roll while hidden, the target must roll a Perception Check against your previous Hide roll to see you. Other characters don't see you unless they roll on their turn. Level 9: * All in Bits (Passive) - You know how to hit enemies in the correct places like no one else. Your Critical Hit Range increases by 1. When you do a Critical Hit on your turn, you may roll twice for the benefits. Level 10: * Haste (Free) - You have learnt to attack with insane speed. You may make a Physical Attack once per Round at any moment. Category:Archetypes